


I Saved Myself For You (Larry Au)

by LourryMofo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Language, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mad Harry, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, Niall Horan - Freeform, Possessive Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, harry - Freeform, hint of ziall, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourryMofo/pseuds/LourryMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Fast Times At Clairemont High by Pierce The Veil</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saved Myself For You (Larry Au)

I was saving myself for you.  
I was saving myself for you.  
I was saving myself for you.

\----------

Louis Tomlinson was just an ordinary teenager that  lived in Cheshire,  
His life was good he was happy,  
He had a good family, a caring mother and amazing sisters,  
He had good friends too, Liam,Zayn, and Niall  
He lived in a dorm with Zayn in Uni  
Everyone loved him he was the perfect son,friend and student,  
And he loved everyone,

Tuesday Jan 2013, 7:30 Am 

 

"Louis!"  
Louis felt someone poking his side  
"Louis!! Wake up mate we'll be late!!" Zayn said louder

"Mphhmm" Louis pushed Zayn's arm  
"Mate come on its 7:30!!"   
Louis pushed the blankets and raised his head  
"WHAT!!!!"  
"I told you we were going to be late!!" Zayn said  
"Damn it Zayn i wont have time to take a shower!"  
Louis complained  
"Your are good, just brush your teeth and wash your face and get dressed now!" Zayn told Louis 

And Louis took no time he rushed to the bathroom washed his face, brushed his teeth and styled his hair, then wore a plain white shirt, black skinny jeans and his favorite Vans shoes,

He ran to catch up with Zayn 

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Louis glared at Zayn  
"I did you cunt but you sleep like a dead body!" Zayn punched his arm 

"Dick"Louis rubbed his arm

"Hey Zayn, Lou!" they turned around to see Liam and Niall  
"Hey guys"Louis and Zayn said in unison   
"Are you guys coming to Stans party today?" Liam asked

"Oh i totally forgot to tell you Louis" Zayn smiled innocently 

"Oh god Zayn, do you know who is coming?" Louis asked and glanced at Niall, he didn't talk much he was shy around Zayn,   
He was too obvious even Zayn noticed,

"Um- i um  
I heard Harry Styles was coming" Niall said staring at the ground cheeks pink

"You're joking right!?" Zayn said

"Um i- i, no Stan t-told me" he stuttered cheeks almost red

"Why the hell he would let that freak come?" Zayn almost yelled

"Zayn they said he got treatment, maybe he is okay now" Liam said

Louis was confused   
Very confused  
He always saw Harry in the halls, he always smiled at him and sometimes he even blushed

He thought he was cute and incredibly sexy  
Why would Zayn say something like that?

"But whats wrong with Harry?" Louis asked he looked very confused

"Harry was diagnosed with some sort of mental illness" Liam simply said

"What?" Louis looked at Zayn

"He almost killed that David kid remember David? The one who wanted to get with ya?, he started yelling and punching him for no reason, he is sick!" Zayn said disgusted 

Louis didn't understand  
Harry always seemed like a nice person

"Its impossible he just did it for no reason.., he always looked like a nice person!" Louis argued   
He didn't know why he was defending Harry

He just knew that he couldn't be a bad guy

"I guess he isn't Lou, just be careful and stay away from him" Zayn warned Louis

Louis was still confused  
"Okay Zayn i will" Louis smiled  
"We need to get going we're late" Zayn said walking away followed by Louis

"Oh and" - he turned around and looked at Niall  
"See you tonight Niall" and winked and walked away

"Someone is gonna get some"Liam said nudging Niall who almost stopped breathing  
That fucker was teasing him

\------------  
Tuesday Jan 2013, 5:50 Pm

 

Tonight we'll be throwing a party.  
Under the sunset we started to drink.  
A little faster now.  
The celebration, so many faces.  
I say the words as the moon painted us blue.

\-----------

The beach was full of sweaty bodies   
Grinding, dancing and drinking  
It was crazy

"WoOooooh!!!" Niall screamed grinding against god knows who  
"Niiaaalll c'merree!!" Zayn yelled

"What do ya want Zayniee" Niall slurred   
"Come dance with me" Zayn whispered and bit Niall's earlobe

Niall was stunned   
Zayn will be the death of him

"Well come on!!" Niall bit his lower lip

They started to grind against each other

And Zayn started to suck hickeys on Niall's neck  
Niall couldn't handle it anymore, he felt confident because of the alcohol 

He held Zayn's face between his hands and kissed him   
The kiss was sweet at first but it only got more needy   
Tongue on tongue   
A bit messy but perfect  
Niall is never gonna forget this night

"Well at least they are having fun" Louis said to Liam

"Wanna get wasted?" Liam smirks

"Defiantly!" Louis grins

 

It took him only 5 shots and he is already wasted

In the middle of the dance floor grinding at random guys   
And a little bit horny

He feels someone kissing his neck from behind and holding his waist 

"You look hot tonight, as always" a familiar deep voice whispered to him

But he was drunk to even care

He feels the same man sucking on his neck and nibbling it

He lets out a moan not even trying to hold it

"You're so hot Louis" the same voice said

"w-wait how did you know my name?" Louis turns around to see who it was

But he no one was behind him

He was so confused, was he losing his mind?

He shakes his head and goes to the bar, takes two more shots and find some hot guys to dance with

 

\------------  
Tuesday Jan 2013, 7:03 Pm

Now hold on, this is innocent blood, all the beach boys look like sharks.  
Oh, because without you nothing ever mattered.  
I scream and wave my arms, but you dont understand me.  
Now as I watch them feed on you, it's over.  
If I die, you die, too.

\-----------

He was angry  
He beyond angry  
Grudge and jealousy almost made him blind  
He couldn't take it any longer  
He was HIS only HIS   
No one should touch him like that but him and only him

"They are going to fucking pay for it" he whispered to himself, voice deeper

He went back to the car took the gasoline and some matches  
And of course a knife

He would do anything to make them stay away from him  
Enough to kill

\-------------  
Tuesday Jan 2013, 8:35 Pm

Because I'm saving myself for you.  
I've been saving myself for you.  
I waited my whole life for you.  
'Cause I was saving myself for you.  
I just wanted one dance with you.  
And one night under the smoke alarm.

Every single door in this house is on fire!

So melodramatic, but it turns me on.  
I close my eyes it feels just like a movie.  
I'm convinced that we don't make sense.  
But, I'd kill anyone who gets close.

\-------------

He rushed to the bar poured the diesel on every place he could without being caught 

He took a glance and he saw that fucking David kid grinding on Louis

He was going to pay

He light a match and throw it on the diesel and ran away 

"FIRE!!!" a girl screamed 

"Somebody help!!!" another yelled

In a matter of a minute everybody was running 

Then there was Louis  
Afraid and doesn't know where to go  
Like a kid who lost his mother  
He looked so scared and it broke Harry's heart  
But Harry knew he'll be alright

"Liam!!!, Zayn, Niall!, Guys where are you!" he yelled and coughed because of the smoke

"Louis lets go come on!" David rushed  
"But Liam and -" tears where threatening to fall from his eyes

"They are fine i promise now lets get out!!" David pulled him

"Help!!" a voice called

"Who was that?" Louis said

"I don't know, but the fire is everywhere we need to get out Lou!" David walked to the door holding Louis' hand

 

"Please help me!!" the voice called again 

"David.." Louis said

"Fine, go outside and i'll see who is it, be careful Lou" David said kissing Louis' cheek

Louis rushed outside and waited, the smoke was everywhere   
It was complete chaos 

David kept opening door looking for the person who asked for help

But   
He felt something hit his back  
He felt warm liquid dropping down his spine  
He couldn't breathe

 

"David david david  
Tsk tsk tsk, you never learn do you?"

Another stab on the back of his shoulder

"When i say stay away from whats mine!"

Another stab 

David would've fell down if Harry wasn't holding him

"Y-y-ou m-m-mon-st-er" he coughed out, blood dropping from his mouth

Another stab and he threw him on the ground

"You're gonna leave us now" Harry chuckled darkly and left the bar 

He was surprised to see Louis outside sitting on the ground hands covering his face and shaking a bit

"The firemen didn't come yet?" Harry sat next to him casually like nothing happened

Louis looked up at Harry eyes puffy and red

"H-Harry" Louis looked in disbelieve 

"I'm sorry Lou, he didn't make it, i-i tried to save him but, fire was everywhere and, he died trying to help me" Harry said in a sad tone

"Oh my god" Louis started to sob he couldn't believe it, it was a fucking disaster 

"Lou.." Harry pulled him into his lap and hugged him and kissed his cheek 

A ringtone interrupted him

"Its Liam they must be worried sick" Louis said in a shaky voice

He pressed the answer button

"Li, David didn't make it, Li, h-he didn't make it" Louis sobbed

"Louis calm down w- wait god damn it Zayn"  
"Where the fuck are you mate you scared me to death!"

"I-i-am outside w-with Harry" Louis said shakily 

"I am coming right now, don't move anywhere" Zayn demanded 

"Are you guys okay?" Louis asked

"Yes we are, Niall is shaking a bit but he'll be okay"  
Zayn sighed

"Okay then, bye Zi"

"Bye, i'm coming right now"

"Okay"

He hung up

And turned back and looked at Harry

 

"It was you right?" Louis asked making an eye contact with the curly haired boy

He changed a lot  
He was more fit, he got taller, his curls were pushed back  
He was breath taking

"What do you mean?" Harry answered eyes wide 

"You were the one who danced with me right?" Louis asked more specifically 

"Yeah, it was me" Harry smirked his dimple was showing and Louis was just lost in his green eyes

Louis didn't why but he hugged him and hid his face in the crook of his neck inhaling his cologne 

He felt sleepy and tired

And Harry only hugged him stronger and planted a kiss on his forehead

 

"Can i take you home?" Harry whispered

"Please.." Louis breathed out

He took Lou's phone and texted Zayn

To: Zayn  
From: Louis

'gunna take a cab home, c ya there xxx'

\----------

 

To: Louis  
From: Zayn

'mate u sure?'

 

\---------

To: Zayn  
From: Louis

'yea so tired rn, c u home xx'

 

\--------

To: Louis  
From: Zayn

 

'b careful mate! xx'

\--------

I've been saving myself for you.  
I've been saving myself for you.  
The sharpest thing I find for you.  
beause I was saving myself for you.  
I've been saving myself for you.  
I saved myself for you.  
Don't you know I'd die for you.  
I saved myself for you.   
without you whats the point.

 

\----------

 

Tuesday Jan 2013, 11:46 Pm

Harry picked Louis and went to his car  
And drove him to his apartment

Little did Louis know  
It was the last time he'll see his friends and family. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, i hope its good <3  
> Dont forget kudos and post a comment please  
> (follow my twitter account if you want @LourryMofo )


End file.
